leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RoznosicielCiast/Dynikath, the Gatekeeper
|alttype = |date = 2015-01-19 |latest = 2015-01-19 |author = RoznosicielCiast |resource = Mana |health = 4 |attack = 9 |spells = 2 |difficulty = 10 |hp = 574 (+95) |mana = 290 (+35) |damage = 58 (+3.4) |range = 150 (Melee) |armor = 27 (+3.8) |magicresist = 32.1 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.664 (+2.9%) |healthregen = 9.5 (+0.95) |manaregen = 6 (+0.7) |speed = 345 }}Dynikath, the Gatekeeper is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities as physical damage to enemies in 300 radius. Lockbreaker deals 65% damage to minions. }} by 20% for 1 second. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 40 |costtype= mana }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range = 425 }} first enemy champion hit back for 500 distance. If that enemy champion hits a lock, they will stop upon it, taking true damage and getting for 1.25 seconds. |leveling= |range= 400 |cooldown= |cost= 45 |costtype= mana }} them for 0.5 seconds. Dynikath will teleport to the destroyed lock and summon two Gate Guardians that will jump to nearby enemy champions with lowest current health. Gate Guardians are targetable units that can be ordered to attack. The first guardian can be controlled with ALT button, and the second one with R button. Guardians last until they are killed or after 12 seconds. Guardians take 200% damage from turrets and monsters but take only 75% damage from area of effect and damage over time abilities. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |range= 850 }} , or . |damage = |damagetype = Physical |range = 175 |attackspeed= 0.660/0.880/1.100 + |health = 275/575/875 + |armor = 60/120/180 |mr = 40/80/120 |movespeed = 380/390/400 |gold = 25 |exp = 0 |aoe = 25% }} Background Quotes Upon Selection *''"There's only one key to open these gates."'' Movement *''"Key movement, key positioning."'' *''"Right there."'' *''"Not a problem."'' *''"Locks, doors, gates, nothing can stop me."'' *''"Opening the way."'' *''"Entering."'' *''"Yes, definitely."'' TBA Attacking TBA Joke A lock appears under Dynikath's feet, and she crushes it. *''"The most important key, is the key to victory."'' *''"Everything can be a key to anything if applied with enough force."'' *''"Loosing the key is not a problem, really."'' *''"Locks equal safety, 'till you hit once or twice."'' *''"Lockpicking? More like lock smashing."'' Taunt *''"Feeling locked down, aren't you?"'' *''"Don't lock down the party, i'm on my way!"'' When using ''Glorious Lockdown'' *''"Stay here!"'' *''"Hope you didn't want to go anywhere!"'' *''"Nowhere!"'' When using ''Shattered Gate'' *''"Open the gates!"'' *''"Here we go."'' *''"March out!"'' When attacking *''"I'm so sorry, my little friend from Serpentine River."'' *''"It's a sacrifice for the better good of us, crab!"'' Purchasing an item *''"Can i use that as a key?"'' *''"Glorious!"'' Upon purchasing *''"Sharp as the blade of a key!"'' *''"No lock can take on that one."'' Upon purchasing *''"Eh... Why does that look like it wasn't picked up for ages?"'' Upon purchasing *''"Whoo, so cold!"'' *''"Feels just like when i was on my trip to Freljord!"'' Upon purchasing *''"Break one gate just to find another one behind."'' Upon purchasing *''"Shhhhhh... Only dreams now."'' Upon purchasing *''"This one will crunch any lock."'' *''"Immune to curses, i like."'' Upon purchasing *''"Go ahead, charge onto the gates now."'' *''"A large shield. Why i didn't thought about having one before?"'' Upon purchasing *''"The power drips from its edge!"'' *''"Yes... So powerful!"'' Upon purchasing *''"No running away."'' *''"I can chase them for ages!"'' Upon purchasing *''"Now that will take the spotlight on me."'' *''"Let's see how much of their focus can i endure."'' Upon purchasing *''"This one will be my favourite."'' Upon purchasing *''"Three keys to power, combined into one!"'' Notes Quotes and lore are currently unfinished (and maybe will never be). Tell me please if you find any mistakes or typos. Category:Custom champions